I'm In Love With An Angel!
by RyomaEchizenluv
Summary: This a story that i made up on my own. All the charcter are OC. It about a princess,two knight and two different world.Read to know more. This is based of Angel Dairy, but they don't have it so, guess you'll have to make do with Angel Sanctuary.SOOO SORRY
1. Chapter 1

OK this is my first time writing on here*smiles*. I will try my best and try not to make and errors. I know that I'm a very bad speller and don't have the best grammar. Please read my stories(If I get that far) and also please R&R. I fine with criticism but please don't write any on my spelling or grammar. I know they might be wrong, and I'll fix them.

* * *

This is a creation made by me and on my own theme. If there are any similarity to any manga or anime please tell me so.

* * *

**Introduction**

There are over a million people up in Heaven but these are the five main character were are looking at:

**Princess Kochou-**The one and only princess of Heaven. She is a social, energetic, happy-go-lucky type of person. She is someone that can get bored easily, but can always fine was to be active again. She loves her family and the people in her kingdom. She always does things with their best interest in mind. She is love by everyone. She is the type of person you would want as your friend.

**King Ryoku-**The king of Heaven. He rules it with a firm yet gentle grip. He loves his subject and wish for their happiness. He is married to Queen Karen. He doesn't get a very big role in the story but he is a major character.

**Queen Karen-**The queen and supporter of the king. She is like the perfect mother figure. She cares a lot for her daughter and wishes for her well being. She along with her husband, King Ryoku rule the kingdom. She also doesn't have a very big role.

**Sir Hikaru Knight of Heaven**- He is one of knights that is order to protect the princess. He is strong both physically and mentally, and those are key asset of a knight. He will do anything for the people that he loves. He will protect strangers if need be. He is first person that you don't want to mess with.

**Sir Chiaki Knight of Heaven-**He is a lot like Hikaru. You could even say they are brother. He is someone that set goals for himself and achieve them. He a great friend and is the second person that you don't want to mess with.

The people down on Earth:

**Mitsuki Hinamoto-**She is our heroin for half of the story. the other heroin is Kochou. She is the complete opposite of Kochou. She is shy at first but will be more open towards other once they get to know her.

**Mei-Mei Naka-**A happy person there is nothing in the world that could bring her down. Well.... there is one thing food. Don't ever let her hear that you are out of food if you do, you better watch*starts singing*. Other then that she your everyday average girls.

**Tomoyo Okashi-**She is the math whiz. Any problem that involves math she has the answer too. You can ask her anything about math, but if you ask her about other things she will blank out on you. She another one of those normal girl.

**Hikaru Masaki-**Read 'Sir Hikaru Knight of Heaven'

**Chiaki Kashio-**Read 'Sir Chiaki Knight of Heaven'

**Shokora-sensei-**Mitsuki's homeroom, English and art teacher.

**Jenny Kang- **Mitsuki's best friend from America. More will be told about her later.

**Tezuka Hinamoto-**Just like Tezuka from the _Prince of Tennis _this Tezuka is a tennis wizard as well. He is the captain of the school tennis team and he plays on the Japan national tennis league(JNTL)*I think there is something like this in real life*. He is also a genius and get straights 'A's.

* * *

**Background Information**

**What would you do when you keep having nightmares? Dreams about Heaven, Angels and the stuff that only appears in fantasy books. What would you do when you keep having reacquiring dreams of a guy you have never met before? Well that is happenig to Mitsuki Hinamoto. She's having dreams about angels flying around. People calling her 'Princess Kochou'. It like it not her body that she in, but her soul in someone body. It like she has travel to a whole new world. What is she going to do? What is goin to happen to her? Will she be able to live?**

Please Stay tune for the first chapter in the Story.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: New Beginnings

Hi thanks for reading this. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter 1: New Beginning**

A little girl was walking down a long a narrow path. It was twisty and has many dead ends. It seem to the girl that this was a maze, a lybrith of some sort. The girl knew that she should stop but somthing seem to be pulling her in. She kept going deeper and deeper into the lybrith. Until finally she saw a light, she ran towards the light. When she finally reach the light it went dark. She was falling, she close her eyes ready for the inpact but it never came.

**~*Down In Hell*~**

A little girl around the age of nine ran toward a man. The man was hardly visible since he wore all black and was standing in the shadow of a huge oak tree. The little girl hugged the man around the waist. The girl was pretty short and had deep black hair, her eyes was a sully shade of sahana.

_"Papa!!"_ the little girl said.

_"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm no your father,"_ the man said.

_"But papa..."_ te girl started.

_"STOP IT!!!"_ the man yelled at her. The girl started to cry, she ran away to hide and cry in peace. When the girl finish crying she heard there was fight going on outside just below her window. She peek out to see what was causeing it and say that the man was fighting with another old man. She ran down stairs and reach the court yard in a matter of minutes.

_"Papa, who is that,"_ she said.

_"I said not to call me 'papa'! My name is Lord Yami. That guy over there is your realy dad!"_ Lord Yami said pointing to a guy that was deck out in a white and gold gown. Later everything was explain to everyone and they decided to sign a treaty. The girl return to her family but she also promise Lord Yami that she would visit. It turn out that the girl had fallen off a cliff and hit her head. She had wonder around the land for a month and finally fell down into Hell.

* * *

**~*Six hour later*~**

The girl, who turned out to be the princess of Heaven, ruturn home with her family. The king, King Ryoku and his wife Queen Karen was trying everything they could to get her memory back. They had tried everything they could think of, telling her stories, showng her pictures. The only thing that she seem to remember is her name. One day the princess, Princess Kochou accidentally fell out of her bed and she bump her head on her bed side table and the memeory came flooding back into her head. The king and queen was over joyed that they threw a party for Princess Kochou. The party was grand and everyone was happy. Later everyone went home and Princess Kochou was carried of to her room by her father since she fell asleep in one of the chairs.

* * *

**~*Six year later up in Heven*~**

The treaty that they signed didn't last. Hell had accuse Heaven of killing several of their men. So in the end the war broke out. Peoply were dieing every where. Princess Kochou went along with one group of knight to the battle feild and saw what was going on. The war has cause her to losse many loves ones and that had broke her heart. She couldn't stand for it any more. So one day she went put to the battle feild and witness the battle for herself. She saw how much the war has cost those she loves to suffer. Princess Kochou was worried for one special knight. That knight name was Hikaru, he was the yougest knight but he was also the strongest one too. Princess Kochou had fallen in love with Hikaru the very first time she met him. It was about ten years ago.

* * *

**~*~Flashback~*~**

Hikaru and his dad were talking to the royal messenger. The royal messenger seem very impress with what Hikaru's dad was saying. About a month earlier King Ryoku sent out a degree saying that he is looking for strong, brave knights. Soon after the degree almost every single men came to the castle. Princess Kochou snuck into the training ground one day and saw all the knights to be. She notice that there was only about 400 mens left. Out of the 400 men Hikaru standed out the most, along with one other guy. When Princess Kochou was about to leave she heard the commander of the main army told the mens that they were going to half to battle each other. Some of them looked worry since they had all made friends with each other and the cared for the one another a lot. By the time Princess Kochou return to the training grouds there were only twenty guys left. All of the mens look strong, agile and coould be no older then 40. Tis time when Princess Kochou came back she was in a disgiues. She went around and ask the knights the same question.."Why did you dicided to become a knight?". All the response were the same, "To get the ladies". Princess Kochou was so apauled at this that she stormed away. When she reach Hikaru and Chiaki they told her that they wanted to become knights because they wanted to protect thir family. The neext time Princess Kochou saw Hikaaru and Chiaki again was at her party. There were princes from all the other kingdoms. Everyone wanted to dance with here, and she couldn't refuse. So she ended up dancing up with all of them. Priness Kochou wanted to go out to the balcony, but she couldn't since all the prince wanted to talk to her. Hikaru and Chiaki saw this and decided to help her. They walk up the princess kochou and told her that her mother wanted to talk to her. When they reach the balcony she thanked the two knights. The princess and the knight talk for a while and she found out that they weren't having fun at all.

**~*~End Flashback~*~**

* * *

Princess Kochou was lost in her past when she finally return back to reality. She witness the scene in front of her and almost cry. Why would poeple fight over such a stupid thing. land is for shaaring. A spear flew past her eyes and she saw that it was heading toward Hikaru. She ran down the hill and rushed over to Hikaru. Sh manage to reach him just as the spear reach her chest. It pearced her and crimson blood started to gushed out of her. Hikaru turned aound just in time to catch he just before she touch the ground. He quickly rushed her to the hospital tent but it was too late. Princess Kochou was already dead.

* * *

**~*Tokyo, Japan (Earth)*~**

_"Mitsuki wake up! You don't wnat to be late for you first day of school do you?"_ Her mom yelled up that stairs.

Mitsuki finally woke up and did her mourning routine. She was out the door and on her way to school when she bump into her dad.

_"Sorry papa"_ Mitsuki said

_"No problem Mitsuki, need a ride?"_ her dad said.

Mitsuki got into her dad's car and arrive to school with enough time to spare. She went directly to the main office. There were several teachers in there dispite the fact that class had already started.

_"Hello, you must be Mitsuki Hinamoto" one of the teacher said._

_"hai(yes)"_ Mitsuki replied.

_"Welcome to your first day of school and welcome to office. Let me show you around"_ the teacher said.

_"Alligato(thank you)"_ Mitsuki said.

_"This is the principle, , this is an English/counsler teacher Mika, here is Ruu a math teacher...ect. And my name is Oniwa."_ the teacher said_._

_"Alligato,_ _may I ask what room i'm in?"_ Misuki said.

_"Oh gomen(sorry) you're in class 2-B"_ Oniwa said.

_"Alligato"_ Misuki replied.

Oniwa and Mitsuki headded of to classroom 2-B. When they got there the teacher was teaching so Oniwa had to interrupt the class. When the class heard that they were getting a new student they broke out in and up roar. They were going back an forth about who the new girl is. Th girl kept saying that it was going to b a boy and the boy kept saying that it was going to be a girl. The teacher had to settle them down with a very loud yelled. After that the class didn't said a single word. When Mitsuki walked into the classroom, the girls were dissapointed. The guys on the other hand were over joyed. The teaher, Ms. Shokora was really nice and didn't make her introduce herself. Mitsuki was seated behin a boy named Hikaru Masaki and nexted to a girl name Mei-Mei Naka. mitsuki was already bored half way through class since she already learned it back home. Mitsuki was asked to read a paragraph from the text they were reading from..

_Dawn was coming faster than the man expected. He quickly went to find a place to stasy for the night. Since he was in the forest of darkness it was not wise to stay out side. He came upon a cave and decided to go into it. When he went inside it was very big and the cave seem to go on forever. Then out of no where he heard a roar. He turned around to find a bear in striking position. It was getting ready to attack him. He drew out his sword that he had with him and fought the bear with it. He recieve many cuts and scratches from the bear and his sword. He mange to kill the bear and he used it meat for food and the skin as clothing. He soon reach his home town. It was hidden between two mountain so it was really had to find if you didn't have a guide. When he return home he found that his wife had been taken away._

Everone was amzed at how well Mitsuki could read but she was fluent sine she had lived in America for all her life. School ended and everyone went home.

* * *

Please tell me what you though of this. I'll put the next one up really soon.


	3. Chapter 3: Mitsuki Hinamoto

**Hey everyone it me.........well i hope you like the first chapter to the story so here the next one. Please R&R. It would mean a lot to me. Tip of advice. i'm a really bad speller. so don't get angry. thanks.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Mitsuki Hinamoto**

**Dear jenny Kang,**

**How is it over there? Japan is really nice and i'm having a fine time here so far. The school and people are also fine i guess. There nothing that really stand out here in Japan. Can you believe it i'm alredy bored, i thought that Japan will make me really happy. The only thing that stans out are the cherry blossom (sakuras). Yup, i know i have no life here, but whatever. There is one thing that great about Japan. there arre really cute guys here. there even one in my class. he is so cute! Yeah i know that cute is such a vage word but there no better way to describe him. i can't excatly say that he is beautiful. Well enough about me, how is everyone. i miss you guys so much. if i ever return i'll promise i'll bring you all back suvioner(sp?). Please reply ASAP! miss you all.**

**XOXO Love you all OXOX**

**Mitsuki Hinamoto**

* * *

**~*The next day*~**

Mitsuki woke up to th sound of her mom yelling at her door. "Mitsuki wake up already! You're gonna be late for school!" her mom yelled. Mitsuki finally woke up and did her mourning routine. she soon was out the door and on her way to school when she an into her neighbors. She said hi to them and was off. She later arrive to school and started to look over her letter. During the rest of the day she paid atention to the teachers and copy down notes. Mitsuki really wanted to pass the next test so that the class can have a trip. Ms. Shokora had promise that if one student can ace the next tests then they will have a class trip to Tokyo tower. The class was over joyed to hear that news. Mitsuki was looking over her notes when Naka-san walked up to her.

"Hey Hinaoto-san" Naka said.

"Oh, hi Naka-san, you can call me Mitsuki if you like" Mitsuki replied.

"Oh ok than, you can call me Mei-Mei" Mei-Mei replied.

"I was wondering if you want to have lunch with me and my friend later, Mitsuki" Mei-mei stated.

"I would love to" Mitsuki said.

"Awsome, meet us on the roof, it the best place to eat" Mei-Mei said.

The first half of the school day flew by without anone noticing it was passing by. When lunchtime arrive Mitsuki and Mei-Mei headed toward the roof. When they got there, Mitsuki saw a girl sitting next to two bentos boxes. She was writing something in a journal.

"Hey Tomoyo, what are you writing now?" Mei-Mei asked.

"Oh just something for class" Tomoyo replied.

"Hi Okashi-san" Mitsuki said.

"Oh, hey Mitsuki, can i call you that?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah, surre go ahead" Mitsuki replied.

"Than you can call me Tomoyo" Tomoyo said delighted.

Everyone sat around Tomoyo and ate their lunch(s). They talked about theclassroom and the teachers and even about some of the guys in their class. By the end of luch Mitsuki manage to make two new friends and find out that Mei-Mei likes Chiaki. She also found out that Tomoyo already has a boyfriend. Mitsuki, Mei-Mei and tomoyo had started too notice that the guys in their classroom was acting very shy around Mitsuki. A couple of ays later love letters started to show up inside her shoe cubby.

* * *

**~*Couple of months later*~**

Mitsuki kept recieving love letters everyday and she had read them all. In the end she never pick anyone. She never really gave much thought to her love life. She has always thought that it was pointless.

The weather was getting colder due to the fact that winter was closing in on them. Mitsukki woke up on day to find snow on her window sile. It was so gorgeos otside that Mitsuki didn't want to go too school. But she got up and did her mourning routine anyways. When she arrive at school Mitsuki saw that Hikaru was waiting for someone at the front gates. Mitsuki walked up to him.

"Hey Hikaru, what are you doing here?" Mitsuki asked.

"Oh!...I'm...Just...Waiting...for..." Hikaru studder.

"Waiting for who?" Mitsuki urge.

"Well......I was waiting for you" Hikaru finally stated.

"Oh, what for?" Mitsuki asked.

"........Well i was wondering..........." Hikaru studder.

"Well if you don't have anything to say i'm going to go now, i'm freezing here" Mitsuki stated.

"i was wondering if you want togo out with me" Hikaru said.

Before Mitsuki could give him a replied Hikaru, shoved a letter into her hand and rushed off to the classroom ahead of her. Mitsuki slowly walked of to the classroom, she stopped by her locker to put he shoes away. When she open her locker letters after letter fell out. She shoved them all in her bag and headed of to class. When she got there she was bombarded by Mei-Mei and Tomoyo and their twenty questions.

"What were you two talking about? Why was Hikaru face red? What happen out there?...." Mei-Mei and Tomoyo asked together.

"Woah! One question at a time please" Mitsuki replied.

"So... What did you too talk about?" Mei-Mei asked.

"He wanted to ask me out" Mitsuki rreplied.

"So what did you say?" Tomoyo said.

"Nothing, he ran away before I could give him a reply" Mitsuki said.

"Why was Hikaru's face red?" Mei-Mei and Tomoyo asked.

"I don't know, ask him" Mitsuki said pointing to Hikaru.

"So did he give you a letter?" Tomoyo ask.

"Yeah, he did but I forgot which one" Mitsuki said as she pour the letters out onto her desk.

"Gosh girl, how much love can one person get" Tomoyo said.

the teacher came in an address the class. The rest of the school day went by without a hitch of trouple. when Cindy got home she started reading th letters. She started with a light blue one.(Each different combination of **B** **,** I and U represent a diferent person)

**Dear Mitsuki Hinamoto  
I like you ever since I  
first lay eye on you. You could  
say it was love at first sight.  
So... I was wondering it you  
****would go out woth me?  
Sinerely,  
Fuji Hanaboshi**

Mitsuki thought that was the most cheesiest thing that anyone could say. The next letter was read with blue poka-dots. It only had two line ad a name on it.

Mitsuki Hinamoto  
Please go out with me!  
Shin Aku

The next twenty or so letter were just like the first two. They were plain and simple with nothing really on them. Mitsuki notice that there were just two letters left now. One was from Hikaru and the other on was from Chiaki. Mitsuki never got the feeling that Chiaki liked her or even know her for that matter. So she read his letter first. It says:

Dear Mitsuki Hinamoto,  
I'm writing this on behalf of my bestfriend Hikaru Masaki.  
He love you more than you know it.  
Eveyday during the lunchbreak he would tallk nonstop about you.  
The way you laugh, the way you look.  
It's getting really annoying.  
I have neer ssaw him this happy before.  
So I'm asking you as well, plese go out with him.  
I can't stand to watch him live a onesided love anymore so, please.  
Your friend,  
Chiaki Kashio  
P.S. When i say 'your friend' i really mean it, i hope we can be friends.  
P.S.S If you are going to let him down please let him down lightly, I mean gently.

Afer reading Chiaki letter, Mitsuki got really moved. She was also shock at the fact that Chiaki wanted to be friends with her. Mitsuki than quickly went to Hikaru's letter.

_**Dear Mitsuki Hinaoto,  
The first day that i saw you was on the day that you transfer to our school.  
I really wanted to talk to you but i was to shy.  
So I'm really happy that I finally got enough courage to write you a letter.  
With all my hope in this letter i want to ask you a question.  
Mitsuki, will you go out with me?  
With lots of hope,  
Hikaru Masaki**_

Mitsuki was touch, she never knew that a person could ever feel that way about her. Now the only problem she has left is will she say yes to Hikaru?

* * *

I'm soooooooo SORRY people, i know i haven't like updated in a while and it was because i was reall busy with school and i was also really lazy. Right now i'm in my winter break and i promise that i will try to update soon.

-RyomaEchizen


End file.
